Fale Com Ela
by Nat D
Summary: Quando a melhor solução é siplesmente... Falar. UA, MirSan. Feliz Ano Novo!


Miroku olhou para cima, para a única janela onde a luz ainda estava acesa, às três da madrugada.

É, ela estava acordada. E provavelmente não de muito bom humor. Conhecia-a. Sempre que ficava acordada até tarde ficava irritada. Nessas horas, ele nunca sabia se era melhor dar meia volta e ir embora, ou seguir em frente e correr o risco de receber toda a irritação em cima de si.

Ficou parado mais um dois ou três minutos, olhando para a janela iluminada. Pôde ver a silhueta movendo-se de um lado para o outro, provavelmente ansiosa. Ou preocupada. Ou talvez muito irritada. Ela sempre caminhava de um lado para o outro quando estava irritada.

Suspirou e deu dois passos á frente.

Não. Era melhor não. Ela já estava irritada demais para uma noite e era melhor não provocar. Falaria com ela amanhã, se ela permitisse.

Deu meia volta e deu dois passos na direção oposta.

Mas talvez ele devesse ir até lá. Resolver logo esse assunto. Acabar com o problema de uma vez por todas. Inuyasha dizia que ele estava enrolando demais, Sesshoumaru já o chamara de molenga e medroso, e Rin até já se recusara a dar-lhe chocolates enquanto ele não resolvesse a situação.

Olhou de novo para cima e seu estômago fez uma pirueta quando viu o rosto redondo olhando para o que deveria ser a Lua.

O relógio em seu pulso marcava cinco da manhã, a garrafa de whisky quase vazia na outra mão marcava que era hora de ir pra casa tomar um banho e dormir o resto da manhã, talvez até um pouco da tarde, já que a noite estava começando a ir embora.

"_Não pode ser tão difícil! Deixe de ser idiota e fale com ela! Ela não é um animal, não vai matar você, por Deus!"_

Kagome dissera na tarde anterior.

"_Eu desisti de dar conselhos a você. Enquanto fica aí, parece um retardado bebendo feito um maluco todas as noites, ela está lá, ficando mais e mais ocupada e disponível para outras pessoas."_

Foi o que Inuyasha dissera quando o encontrara de ressaca da bebedeira da noite anterior.

"_Ai, Miroku, isso já está ficando chato! Vai logo resolver essa história, nem eu agüento mais!"_

Rin ralhara com ele por ser tão molenga quando fora perguntar a ela o que ela achava.

"_Não vou perder meu tempo tentando explicar pra você uma coisa que você não entende. Só vá lá e diga."_

Sesshoumaru se intrometera no meio da conversa entre ele e Inuyasha e dera seu ponto de vista.

Em resumo, todos tinham a mesma opinião: Fale com ela!

Mais uma olhada para a janela. Quando viu a luz se apagar, um sinal de que, talvez agora ela estivesse indo dormir, fez a decisão crescer em seu peito.

Jogou a garrafa na lata de lixo mais próxima e entrou no edifício.

Subiu sete andares de escada. Para tomar coragem.

Chegou à porta dela ofegante e sem fôlego. Bateu três vezes.

A porta se abriu depois de um minuto, ou pouco mais.

-Miroku? Por Deus, o que faz aqui? Que horas são?!

Ele não teve forças, ou vontade de falar. Só olhou para as feições assustadas dela e sorriu. Sua respiração entrecortada.

-Você está um trapo! Andou bebendo ou algo parecido? Porque está tão ofegante?

-Eu... Subi... De escada...

-De escada? Por quê?

-Me deu vontade...

Ela olhou para ele com o cenho franzido e analisou-o com os olhos.

-Você está horrível! Entre, vou pegar um copo de água pra você. Sente-se ali, no sofá.

Ele entrou e caminhou até a sala. Sentou-se no sofá macio e tentou recuperar a respiração.

Logo ela estava de volta com um copo d'água na mão.

-Aqui. – Entregou-lhe e sentou-se ao lado dele. –Está tarde, não deveria estar em casa? O que você está fazendo aqui, aliás?

Ele esvaziou o copo e olhou-a, um sorriso surgindo sem que ele esperasse.

-Fiquei com saudades.

Ela não respondeu. Simplesmente ficou olhando-o nos olhos, como se tentasse descobrir o real motivo de ele estar ali. Quando não achou nenhuma resposta convincente, tornou a perguntar.

-Estou falando sério, o que veio fazer aqui a essa hora? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, nada. Está tudo bem.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir.

-Você está me assustando, Miroku, o que houve?

Ele virou o corpo para ela.

-E você, o que está fazendo acordada? Que eu saiba você tem trabalho amanhã.

-Não, estou de folga.

-Acordou tão cedo num dia de folga?

-Não acordei! Simplesmente não dormi.

Ela recostou-se no sofá e soltou um longo suspiro, os olhos fechados.

-Pode parecer maluquice, mas eu estou cansada.

-Cansada?

-É. Eu acordo todos os dias na mesma hora, vou todos os dias trabalhar, e nada de interessante acontece. Quer dizer, Kagome e Inuyasha estão em uma quase lua-de-mel, então ela anda no mundo da lua. Rin casou com Sesshoumaru e só sabe falar nele o tempo todo! Kohaku está na Europa faz três meses e não pensa em voltar tão cedo. Todos os meus amigos estão... Vivendo alguma experiência, menos eu. Ninguém tem tempo pra mim!

-Eu tenho tempo pra você.

Ela olhou-o com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-É, até parece. Você é o que menos tem tempo. É difícil falar com você sem ter que primeiro passar por uma garota.

-Você já tentou?

-Bom, não, mas Kagome uma vez teve até que marcar uma hora!

-Eu tenho certeza que você não precisaria marcar hora ou coisa do tipo. Porque eu tenho tempo pra você.

Então ela chegou bem perto. E o coração dele disparou. Ela pareceu analisar seus olhos por um momento antes de pular pra trás, apontando o dedo indicador para ele.

-Ahá! Eu sabia! Você estava bebendo! Está cheirando a whisky!

Um suspiro de alívio ou decepção, não se sabe.

-É, bebi um pouco.

-Sei, um pouco. Você está cheirando a bebida pura, por Deus. Vai, vai tomar um banho, eu tenho umas roupas de Kohaku aqui, vou separar pra você. Que horror!

Ele se deixou puxar por ela e ser empurrado até o banheiro, depois de ela pegar uma calça de moletom e uma camisa de Kohaku para que ele vestisse.

-Tome um bom banho! E pode usar a minha esponja, ela pode ajudar a relaxar os músculos. Mas saiba que depois vai ficar me devendo outra.

A porta bateu e ele ouviu o som dos passos dela se afastando.

Então fez o que podia: tirou a camisa e preparou-se para um banho.

Deus, até o banheiro tinha a cara dela. Tudo em seu devido lugar, mas com um toque de caos organizado. Prateleiras empilhadas de perfumes, cremes, loções, coisinhas e cacarecos que, ele tinha certeza, ela nunca usava.

Ele ligou o chuveiro e quando as pesadas gotas de água morna chocaram-se contra seu corpo, um inesperado e instantâneo cansaço abateu-se sobre ele.

Fechou os olhos e tudo o que pôde pensar foi em como tinha sido estúpido pensar que entrar de repente na casa dela ia resolver sua situação. Mas também pensou em como tinha agido certo, porque agora ele estava tomando banho, e provavelmente ia dormir sentindo o cheiro dela no próprio corpo.

Saiu do banho sentindo-se mais sonolento do que estivera nos últimos tempos.

-Ah, bom, já saiu. Sente-se melhor?

Olhou para ela e sorriu.

-Bem melhor, obrigado. Só estou com sono. Acho que vou pra casa agora.

Os olhos azuis oceano dele encontraram os olhos chocolate dela.

-Já está amanhecendo. E você está bêbado demais para...

-Não estou bêbado...

-... Ir pra casa sozinho, e eu não vou sair agora. Você pode ficar aqui até se recuperar um pouquinho.

Um calor no coração, e o cansaço se apossando dele cada vez mais, fazendo os pensamentos falharem um pouco.

-Hmm, acho que vou aceitar. Mas só porque estou com muito sono, não vá se aproveitar de mim.

Ela lhe deu um tapa no braço. Um tapa bem de leve, que lhe causou uns segundos de eletricidade.

-Bobo. Vou arrumar o sofá pra você. Não se preocupe, é bem confortável.

Ele sentou-se no sofá e logo ela estava de volta com travesseiro e colchão.

-Pronto. Durma um pouco, vai ver que quando acordar vai estar bem melhor. Eu também vou tentar dormir um pouco. Até daqui a pouco. – virou de costas e começou a caminhar até o próprio quarto.

Miroku se levantou e pegou-a pelo braço.

-Não vai me perguntar por que eu vim aqui, cheirando a whisky, tomar banho e dormir no seu sofá?

-Eu estava esperando que você me explicasse quando ambos estivermos lúcidos e sem sono.

-Eu posso explicar agora.

Levou a mão livre ao pescoço dela e puxou-a pela nuca de uma vez, e pressionou os próprios lábios aos dela.

Foi uma surpresa quando, depois de alguns segundos parada, ela ficou meio mole e ele teve que abraçá-la para ela não desmontar no chão. E logo depois de ele abraçá-la, ela atirou os braços por cima do pescoço dele, e começou a fazer carinho em seus cabelos.

Ele mesmo começou a perder a força no corpo quando o simples contato de lábios se transformou em um beijo.

Talvez porque tenha percebido que se continuassem iam ambos cair no chão, talvez porque tenha se dado conta do que estava havendo, ela se separou dele e cobriu os lábios com a ponta dos dedos e olhou-o nos olhos.

E um calor se espalhou pelo peito dele quando, ao olhá-la de volta, ele constatou que não, ela não estava brava.

-Bom... Boa... Boa noite.

Virou sobre os calcanhares, e caminhou um tanto rapidamente até o quarto.

-Sango! – ele chamou.

Ela simplesmente virou, olhando-o confusa.

-Me... Desculpe, eu...

-Não, não se preocupe. Está tudo bem. Boa noite.

Entrou no próprio quarto e fechou a porta.

Miroku suspirou e deitou-se no sofá. Ao descansar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e cobrir o corpo com o cobertor que ela lhe trouxera, o cansaço se instalou de tal maneira que ele só teve tempo de sorrir ao constatar que o beijo dela era tão maravilhoso quanto ele imaginara, antes de dormir.

O0O0O0O

Acordou quando sentiu um movimento ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos mais bonitos que ele já vira na vida, mirando-o um tanto assustados.

-Perdeu o sono? – ele lhe tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre o rosto.

-Eu tenho uma pergunta.

-Pois faça.

-Quando você disse que... Tinha tempo pra mim, você...

-Falei muito sério. Todo o tempo que você quiser.

E foi presenteado com um tímido, porém belo sorriso.

-Bom, eu preciso do seu tempo agora. Estou com frio.

Ele sorriu e levantou a coberta, num convite para que ela entrasse lá embaixo com ele.

-Melhor?

-É, estou melhor.

Ela se aconchegou no peito dele, ele posicionou o queixo logo acima de sua cabeça, fez carinho nos longos cabelos castanhos, e depois ambos dormiram, pelo resto da manhã.

E provavelmente da tarde.

É, acabou que todos tinham razão. A solução era simples: Ir lá, e falar com ela.

O0O0O0O

**N/A: Curtinha assim mesmo. É um presente de Ano-Novo e Natal, para todas vocês. Também é um pedido de desculpas, pela demora das outras. Mas prometo que virão em breve. **

**Feliz Ano Novo, que tudo de maravilhoso que aconteceu a vocêm em 2007, aconteça oito veses melhor em 2008. E que tudo de ruim que houve nesse ano que passou, que fique a oito palmos debaixo da terra. **

**Mil beijos,**

**Nat'**


End file.
